clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Puffles
An Elite Puffle is a puffle that has been specially trained in the Puffle Training Room, to assist EPF agents in EPF missions. They are in the online Club Penguin, too, once you enter the code that comes with Herbert's Revenge. You can obtain Flare, a black elite puffle. EPF agents are able to summon them by using a Puffle Whistle. Current Elite Puffles Here is a list of all the current elite puffles: *Bouncer - Bouncer is a Blue Puffle that you meet at the start of the game. She has been trained to throw snowballs with deadly precision, power, speed and quick reflexes. She is especially friendly, as revealed in The Great Puffle Switch. *Blast - Blast is a Red Puffle whom you meet in the second mission. He can load himself into a cannon and fire himself at objects more accurately than the other red puffles. *Flare - Flare is a Black Puffle that you meet in the fifth mission. He has been trained to weld objects together. He can also light objects on fire with this ability, and has a distinctive blue flame, instead of the normal red flame. Fans of him wear the Flare Hoodie. *Loop - Loop is a Pink Puffle whom you meet in the first half of the seventh mission. She has been trained to lasso moving objects efficiently. *Pop - Pop is a Purple Puffle whom you meet in the second half of the seventh mission. She has been trained to blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects, and direct them to wherever she wants them to go. She can also hold up herself if she wants. *Flit - Flit is a Green Puffle whom you meet in the eighth mission. He has been trained to fly and retrieve far away objects, as well as being an intelligence reporter and making tornadoes with another green puffle, as revealed in The Great Puffle Switch. *Chirp - Chirp is a Yellow Puffle whom you meet in the eighth mission. She has been trained to play the flute so loud that it can break through objects such as large ice cubes, as well as creating spectacular electrical charges. *Chill - Chill is a White Puffle that can freeze things by blowing at it. You meet him in the downloadable mission "Puffle Pranksters", although he is unnamed. Chill becomes an official Elite Puffle in the second game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Lucky - Lucky is a Gold Puffle who has only been confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine. Trivia *In Elite Mission 13, all the Elite Puffles (except Chill, who was not introduced at the time) are captured by the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, and the player has to rescue them. *These puffles are in the real-life Card-Jitsu Puffle deck. *For some reason on the puffle deck, Flare and Blast's names get switched, this may be a mistake. *All of the Elite Puffles (except Chill) were seen at the Puffle Party 2009 making snow castles at the Beach. *Agent PH trains all of the Elite Puffles. *All the Elite Puffles except Chill appear in the Exclusive Christmas Book Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, which appeared in the Book Room during the Christmas Party 2008. *Blast is friends with Yarr as revealed in the book: The Great Puffle Switch. *All Elite Puffles appear in The Great Puffle Switch. Gary the Gadget Guy sometimes tells the Green Puffle (you) that. Other times, he won't say. *After you take the Elite Penguin Force (EPF) Test online, and you have entered a code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you can call Flare and walk around with him on normal Club Penguin - as if he was your pet puffle, but, for an amount of time, only players with Membership could call Flare. Now everyone that enters the code (member on non-member) can walk Flare. *Pop's sunglasses (for when she blows bubbles) are available for penguins in the Series 3 Treasure Book. *Chill and Bouncer may be the next puffles walkable online via the EPF Spy Phone, because when you try to name your Blue Puffle Bouncer, or your White Puffle Chill, it says "Sorry, this name is unavailable." *In Issue #333 of the Club Penguin Times, Elite Puffles were referenced. *There has yet to be a Brown Puffle, Orange Puffle and Rainbow Puffle utilized by the EPF. **It is possible that Pete could be the orange elite puffle, but this is unlikely as he belongs to PH, not the EPF. Gallery Puffle Pal Adventures Chirp.png|Chirp. Puffle Pal Adventures Bouncer.png|Bouncer. Puffle Pal Adventures Blast.png|Blast. Puffle Pal Adventures Flare.png|Flare. Puffle Pal Adventures Loop.png|Loop. Flit.png|Flit. Puffle Pal Adventures Pop.png|Pop. WHITEpuff.png|Chill. ElitePuffle.jpg|Flare, as he appears when being walked online. Newspapersecret.jpg.jpg|Elite Puffles referenced in Issue #333 of the Club Penguin Times. Lucky in the Club Penguin Magazine.jpg|Lucky See also *Elite Penguin Force *Puffle *Puffle Whistle Category:Puffles Category:EPF Category:Elite Puffles Category:DS